spectacular spider girl
by 3dsgamer
Summary: what if the ladybug and hawkmoth miraculous were destroyed. what if the cat miraculous was left. what if chat noir had a different partner. in short marinette became spider girl. they team up to fight the toughest villains in paris from the spider man universe and ladybug universe.
1. chapter 1 getting powers

CH **APTER 1 GETING POWERS** ** _  
_**

 **It was a regular day in college franciose dunpontthe class was going on a field trip. Alay said excited "marinette we're going to the science lab.I wonder what crazy stuff they have." Alay was wearing a read and brown button up, jeans and some black converse and also has on glasses because she can't see very well .marinette also ecited said "it going to be so awesome." marinette was wearing a pink shirt with a rose on it and a black jacket sleeves all the way was were pink jeans amd she wore pink converse. (arien and nino sit where marinette sit and vice versa).Adrien and nino were siting at the desk. nino was talking to adrien,but adrien was paying no attenion he was starring at the back of marinette's head. He was day dreaming about their first date. nino said "earth to adrien". arien said "huh" "dude your day dreaming you thinking about a certain someone." nino said. Adrien just blushed. "Go talk to her "said was wearing what he always wears. he wore a cap and a blue wore black jeans and black shoes. he was also wearing his signature was also wearing what he always wears a white jacket,a black shirt with stripes,blue jeans, and orange converse."you know i can't form a sentence around her." Dude you cant stall forever." then miss bustier came in and said "class time for the field trip." then the class lined up and got on the bus.**

 **time skip science center**

 **"welcome to the science center. lets begin the tour." said one of the scientist. miss bustier said "stay together class.**

 **time skip newest breakthrough.**

 **"and here is one of our newest break are modifing can do more than we think." then the scientist showed them the cases with all the spiders." here we have a case with a spider that can 10 times its own weight. and here is one that has a set of precognative moves, spider sense." "there ar 14 in all" rose looked at the containers and said "there are only 13" the scientist siad "they must took it in for testing" now class you can look around but touch anyting" said the scientist" Adrien went up to marinette and said"do y-you wnt to l-look at some stuff togther." marinette said" sure "they went to look at te cases of spider. In the meantime a spider was coming down on web on top of them and they did not then said" i have t-to go t-talk t-to nino". marinette said "ok" then as ardien left to go tlalk to nino she whatched him leave. the spider got on her hand and bit her. marinette felt it and pulled her hand away and he spider fell to the floor and ran off. mariette was going to tell a scientist but alya siad "come on marinette its time to go"**

 **time skip marinettes house**

 **marinette was back at home but did not feel good .tom came in and said "how was the the trip honey"marinette said "it was cool,but i am not feeling very well i am going to lay down." tom and sabine looked very worried for their daughter. marinette was sweating when she came to her bed . she layed dowm and got under the covers and went to would happrn the next day would be spectcular.**

 **so how was was my first fanfiction i hpoe you like leaved a review down below and i will try to post the next chapter as so as possible**


	2. chapter 2 getting power part 2

**.CHAPTER 2 GETTING POWERS PART 2  
i dont own any of the characters**

 **Meanwhile at the agrest mansion. nathlie cam up to adrien and asked "your father whated to ask you how was the field trip"adrian said " it was great" adrian then passed by nathlie and went to his room. adrian looked around his room and saw a blakick box with chinese symblos .Adrian went to his desk and picked up the box."hmm it must be a give from dad". He opened the box and their was a flash of light. when the cleared there was a floating cat holding a ring right in front of him. adrian asked "what are you?" the creature said " my name is plagg and i am a kwami and also do have any cheese, cambert preferable." adrian asked "what is a kwami" "it is a magical creature when intrduced to a miraculous transforms you int a super hero" said plagg"me a super i dont know"said adrian " you were chosen for a reason" said plagg. adrian then took the ring from plagg and put it on. adrian then said "so how does this hero thing work." "first before you transform i have to give you a run down". plagg said." you will have a special power called cataclysm allows you to destory anything you touch. after you use it you have 5 minutes before you change back. to transform just say claws out." Adrian the said "ok plagg claws out !" insert transformation sequnce here. adrian was chat noir. He jumped out of window and into paris. This was only the begining.**

 **time skip the next morning**

 **the next morning marinette felt way better. in fact she felt spectular. she got out of bed and got dressed for the day in her everday clothes. she then went to put on her glasses when she noticed something strange. when she put them on everything was blurry and when she took them off everything was siad "thats strange" . she just put the glasses in her bag . kissed her mom and dad by an went to school.**

 **time skip at school. marinette got into the class room and alya noticed that she didnt have her glasses said "hey mari why do you have your glasses on" marinette said "i dont need some reason i can see perfectly." alya said " and why is that " marinette just shrugged her shoulders. then the teacher came in.**

 **time skip lunch marinett just got her lunch when sabrina tripped her and she dropped lunch on cholewas the school bully. she then turned around and saw marinette. chole said "you and me 3 :oo" then she walked**

 **time skip 3:00**

 **chole and marinette were in the middle of a circle of people saying was swingings first. at marinettes point of view everyting was moving in slow motion becuse she had spider sense. marinette just dodged it easily chole swug again and again but marinette keep dodging. marinette then grabbed choles fist and the punched chole hard in the stomach and chole was set flying back. everyone stared in shocked. marinette hade beten . marinette then saw what she did and ran as fast as she could. marinette then stopped in an alley trying to calm her self. she then looked at her hand and she saw lttle prickles on her fingers that were like spider then looked at the tall building. she put her finger tips on the wall and got into climbing postion. she put one hand in front of the after about a minute of climbing she looked down she was way of the ground. marinette then** **scream"wooooow!" marinette was then jumping across building until she was at her thought about telling her parent but then decided had gotten her powers and this was just the begining .**

 **there it is the second chapter. hope you like it . i have sadness about the next chapter i have to kill off a character because of uncle ben in spider man. see ya**


	3. Chapter 3 with great power

**CHAPTER 3 WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY**

 **the next day was a staturday marinette was testing her new was out late jumping across building. when she got home her parents were waiting for her on the couch. tom was the first to ask"where have you been its pass curfew." marinette said "i was out late no big deal."tom said "it is a big deal. you were supposed to work in the bakery. you have been gone all day. what were you doing."marinette said "i was doing stuff". tom asked "what stuff ".marinette said " nothing i 'm leaving " tom said "no your not . marinette just because you can do something doesnt mean you have with great power comes great you dare go out that door."marinette left and slammed the door behind her and the glass shattered due to her new said to sabine "i am going after her." tom also left. marinette was sitting on the telephone cables. she to a nerby building when she heard her dad. she went into a store to buy some milk. when she went to the cashier he said "you dont have enough" marinette "come on man it is 2 cent" that is when a guy with black hair,sweater vest, a star marking on his right hand,jeans, and was about to leave when the pulled a gun on the took the money and tossed the milk to marinette. the with the ran out the door and the cashier yelled "you could have done anything."marinette said "not my problem."marinette was walking back home when she heard a gunshot super close to her. she ran to see what was going on. marinette saw her father on the ground with a bullet wound and the guy from the yelled "DAD! SOMEONE HELP HIM!"**

 **TIME SKIP 1** **WEEKS LATER**

 **tom has passed away marinette had to go back to school. marinette gets her clothes for the day. sabine kisses marinette good bye and marinette says nothing back. as marinette enters the countyard her friend alya comes up to her and says "im sorry" in the hall at marinette's locker chole comes up and says "hi have no fashion should get some new clothes."marinette said "not today chole " chole then says "dont be a geek" marinette then turns around and grabs her jacket and slams chole against the lockers with a loud bang. everyone turns their heads. they look at them. marinette then slowly puts chole down then rushes to was determined to find her dads killer.**

 **TIME SKIP 6:00PM IN AN ALLEY  
a guy that looked like toms killer was attacking a young woman. he was about to steal her purse when a figur**

 **e with a hood came into the alley it was marinette. marinette said "so you like killing woman, ypu like killing dark haired man said "stop trying to be a hero"marinette pushed the man and said " where were on june 27." the guy pulled out a with her faster grabbed the mans hand and twisted man dropped the gun . marinette punched the guy several times till he was knocked gave the woman back her purse and crawled up the wall till she was next day was the last day of school before summer break she felt really great after that the next view days marinette made a few things to help fight crime. she made webshooters,she made a black spandex costume with a white spider on the front and back. she named her self SPIDER GIRL..over the summer marinette would master her new found abilites and save paris from crime. it was just the start.**

 **BOOM origins over i am sorry for tom he had to die because we needed a replacment for uncle ben in the story dont worry about adrian/chat noir he will be appearing in the next chapter. crime fighting duo is coming in  
until next time. seeya **


	4. Chapter 4 heros

**CHAPTER 4 SUPER HEROS ON A MISSION**

 **TIME SKIP 1 SUMMER VACTION**

marinette was swinging through the city flying high and was using her new fond suit and new found web shooters to swing through the city. she landed on the eiffel toward to take a phone had beeped . she had installed a police scaner on her phone. ther was a bank robbery down jumped off the eiffle tower to the crime in 2 men that were coming out in the sewars of the bank. they were alexander O' hirn and flint marco. marco. said "we got awy with it" o' hirn said "at least there is no spider girl. ""someone call my name"spider girl said as she appeared out of the top of a man no its the spider."said marco."we can do this the easy wyay or the hard." said spider girl.O' hirn chargerd at spider girl. she jumped over him and shot a web at his back and went flying backwards into a wall and then spidergirl then webbed him to the flint tried to punch her but she dodged it and slammed him to the ground and webbed him up. "oh look your all webbed up"she then swug away to her got through the trapped door in the celling before her mother came to check if she was in bed .after sabine left marinette took of her costume and went to bed  
TIM SKIP THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS  
the next day in class the teacher was giving a lecture about new mathamatics. Adrian was not paying attention he was staring at the back of marinette's head. she was taking notes like she usaly the teacher said "ok class you may have the rest of the period to then turned to marinette and said "hey did you hear about spider stopped a bank robbry . i put it on the spider blog"marinete said "thats great alya." then the bell ran. before she could leave adrian asked her "hey marinette do you want to go to my house to study for the next test". marinette said "ok" meanwhile at agrest toomes was being escorted out of his office. " i have done a lot to keep this company the way it is . the tech flght suit is my creation". garbial said " who would belive that an old person like you made a flight him out of my sight.  
TIME SKIP STUDY IN AGREST MANSION  
adrian and marinette were studing quietly. they were asking each other question about the. adrian stuttered a lot. he wanted to ask her but was about to ask marinette if she liked him. when his father came to check on said "how is the study" adrian said" it is great" just then a man in a wingsuit came through the window and grabbed gabrail and then flew away. adrian wanted to leave the to become chat noir to save his father. adrian said "i ll go get help. he wmt to the bath room downstairs . "plagg we need to save my dad. just say the words kid ." "plagg claws out ." meanwhile upstairs marinette got into her spider girl costume and jumped out the after the flyin man. they were both on a mission to save adrian father. 

so that is it. marinette has mastered her powers. please leave a review down below. and yes before you say anything i used the first episode of the spectacular spiderman for this chapter. a lot of the other episode are based of spider man tv shows.


	5. Chapter 5 THE DUO UNTIES

**CHAPTER 5 THE DUO UNTIES  
** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS  
as gabrial and the flying man went out the window spider girl went after them. she web swinged as fast as she gabrial sored over paris he looked up and saw his capture was the man he had just fired. "tooms" gabrial said. "its not tooms its vulture" then vulture dropped gabrial. spider girl went into dive mode, but she would not rach him in time. just then chat noir jumped up and caught gabrial down in front of a police station and told the police to keep him noir just then saw spider girl swinging after vultrue. he started jumping after them. vulltrue then cut one of spider girl webbs and she fell. chat noir jumped up and caught her."you should be more carful" chat noir said. "i was just falling for you" spider girl noir landed on a rooftop to put her down."you got any ideas how to slow him down" chat noir said. spider girl looked around and saw that toomes was heading for a building with a billboard . "see that that billboard,touch it" chat noir shook his head and said"cataclysms" . he then went to the billboard and touched it and it fell and toomes nearly avioded it. he then flew as fast as he could away. spider girl the landed next to chat noir and said" you know we make a pretty good team. we should team up."chat noir said " i think your right". spider then said " so are you going to tell me your secert identity."chat noir then said " i think we should keep it secert even from each other. you know for safety reasons."spider girl said "ok" kind of disappointed. chat noir then just remembered then said " i gotta split before i change ya."spider girl then just remeberd adrian then said " i have to go too". chat noir went through the bathroom window then changed back to he ran upstairs to get back to also came through adrian bed room window and put back on her regular clothes.2 minutes later adrian came back up and said "sorry i was gone so long "marinette said "no problem"  
TIME SKIP 1 HOUR LATER  
marinette had finally left to go home. she keep wondering who chat noir is. marinette was determined to find out who he is.

there it how i reversed the love square . please leave a comment down below. sorry the chapter was kind of short and to all a merry ya


	6. Chapter 6 First villain

**CHAPTER 6 FIRST VILLAN  
** Marinette had defeated her first villan she was was windering the who this chat noir was thinking it oover when the tv flashed on and the vulture came on was chasing Gabrial had to do something. she put on her costume and swung to the that same moument Adrian say the gave him a nod and Adrian said"Plagg claws out."  
TIME SKIP CRIME 6:00  
Gabrial was running the the street away from vulture. When vulture was about to caught Gabrial Spider Girl swung down and kicked Noir came down and pole vaulted Gabial away then retured to the then flew up to a roof,Spider Girl and Chat Noir followed suit.A helicopter came in and a man on the radio said"Do you see the target?"the man said " Target aquirred"He then aimed the guns at Spider girl and Chat noir. Spider Girl spider sense went off and she said"watch out!" Chat noir pulled her close and spun his staff very fast creating a shield. As the bullets flew they bounced off the noir said "got a plan." Then spider girl looked from the the helicopter to Chat noir's staff to the other then said"got it."She then ranto the right of Chat then shot webbes on the windows of the helicopter and the stop Girl then said " Chat Noir the back roter". Chat noir then threw his staff into the back roter and it stop the rotation of it .the helicopter was now free falling to the street. Spider Girl then sky dived down below the helicopter and th made a big web between the 2 buildings stopping the helicopter. She also got Chat Noir staff back. the vulturethen flying over th street and spider girl had an idea. "Chat noir ssee the ground by those cars. touch it" Chat noir then used cataclysm on the ground and the car went off. the car headlights blinded the girl was then on his back and ripped up his backpack of his flight then webbed him up for the police. she saw Chat NOir pole vault awy into the distance. she had to grt home.  
TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
Alya came into the class room and saw that Marinette was on the said"wow are pigges going to fly"Marinette just then showed her the video of the fight yesterday."wow Alya you got the whole fight on the spider blog."said then said"yea girl the blog is booming." the title of the post was SPIDER GIRL AND CHAT NOIR NEW PARTNERS OF and nino then just walked then showed them the fight. They both said the teacher and rest of the class walked in and class started.

sorry it took a while for this chapter i had writter block and its christmas vaca.i also got a new phone so i forgot my acount but i am back at it. hope you enjoy. Hope you hade a very merry christmas see ya


	7. Chapter 7 Sand Man

CHAPTER 7 SANDMAN

Flint Marco and o'hearn were caught by spider girl were sitting in a jail cell. A officer said"your free to go"they guys didn't expect to be bailed the front of the police station there was a limo. The man inside the limo was hammer head. He said "get in" flint and o'hearn got in the limo and drive them through the explained about a test to get stronger. He took them to a took an elavator down. They were now in a testing room. There were control chemicals every was a man with 4 extra metal arms on his back. The man said "my name is ."the big man from the experiment came out and said, "let the test begin." Flint Marco was then strap up to a .Octavis them started. It worked at first,but then flint exploded into sand. The big man then said "try again later." Suddenly the sand started moving. It then formed the shape of a man. Flint Marco then screamed at his sand body.  
TIME SKIP THE DAY  
Marinette isn't in class again. alya thougt. Marinette was being continuously late as of usual. so was adrian. The teacher then started class. 5 minutes later Adrian and Marinette then walked into class. They both apologised to the teacher then they took there seats.  
TIME SKIP THE END OF THE DAY  
Marinette and Adrian were both watching the news when they both saw that a bank robber was in progess. They both suited up and took to the city. They stopped on a rooftop. Spider Girl said"Hey Chat." Chat Noir then said" Hey spidy. so what we got." they both looked down and saw sand everywhere. they jumped down and the police went up to the sand. suddenly the sand moved and attacked the police girl used her webbs to get the police out of the way. The sand formed into Flint Marco. Spider Girl then said" its flint new." Both super heroes jumped out of the way of the sand fist coming at them. Soider Girl then used her webbes to web up then turned into sand and phased out of it. Flint then said"That doesnt work on me any more." Chat Noir then said" if you give up we will make sure you go to jail Flint. Flint then said "its not Flint anymore its Sandman!" he then threw and wave of sand then he was gone.

i hoped ypou enjoyed. sorry avout the wait i got caught up in all see ya


	8. Chapter 8 sandman part 2

CHAPTER 8 SANDMAN PART 2  
Marinette was wondering about the new villian thought 'where did he get his powers. on the news sand man was attacking and Adrian suited back up and went to the fight of their lives. They both went to ATM machine that had sand all over was retreating to a construction girl tried to webb up sandman but he slipped right through it. Chat noir then hit sand man with his staff. it went right through then said " you cant touch me." Spider girl then looked around for a way to stop him. she saw a cement truck. She then came up with a plan. She tolled Chat the plan then she said"Chat i need a distraction" Chat went over to sand man and said" wow come on sandy you couldn't hit me if you tried." sandman went after Chat. When he went under the cement truck spider girl said "now!". Chat used cataclysm on the truck and the cement came out. spider girl used her webbs to direct the cement and sandman was they both said "pound it."and fist bumped. Chat ring started beeping and he said" Till next time." Spider girl then stopped him and asked him" who are you." Chat said"I think we should keep that a secert for now." He then girl helped the police put marco in jail. Chat was then in his room when he transformed back. into Adrian. Plagg then said "where is my cheese." Adrian was wondering how the spider blog was going to be.  
TIME SKIP THE NEXT DY AT SCHOOL  
Marinette and Adrian both Arivved early the next then said "your here early pigs must fly." The four friends just laughed. Alya then said "did you guys see the spider blog. they took down another villian."Adrian then said " thats pretty cool." Alya then said"i am going to find out there identies."Marinette and Adrian then both were surprized.

thats it. hoped you enjoyed. sorry it was kind of short. see ya. remeber to review.


	9. Chapter 9 electro part 1

CHAPTER 9 Electro part 1  
Marinette was gaining a lot of fame as spidergirl. The spiderblog had a lot of viewers. Alya then showed marinette her phone." Marinette the blog is gaining a lot of followers. I have to get an interview." said alya. Marinette then thought ' i can make that happen'. "i think she would love to." Marinette said.  
TIME SKIP 8:00 AT OSCORPE  
Auroe was an eletctrical engineer. She would fix eletric outlets and power grids. She was working on fixing the power grid in oscorp. The man said"We need you to fix section D5." Then auroe went to it she fixed up. She was about to leave when a coupling was disconneted. she was going to reconnect it when she noticed the power was back on. she then said on the intercomm to the man" could you please turn of the power." The man said "Not my problem."Auroe didn't want to leave the job undone. She needed the money. The coupling was up high, So she stood on a railing above a tube of electic elees.(oscorp was going on green electricity).The coupling was nearly attached when she was shocked. Then she fell into the tube. she bitten by the elees then the tube exploded. She was then left came in but they wanted to keep the acident a secert.  
TIME SKIP 1 DAY  
Auroe woke up in a room she was very wanted to escape. she put her hands up and the electronics around her floated in mid air. She then pointed her hands at the door and electricity shot out her hands. The door flew of its then walked out.  
TIME SKIP 1 HOUR AT A COFFE SHOP  
Marinette was with alya studing for an upcoming then asked"who was the first president to be voted 2 times,but not conscetive." alya then answered "andrew garfield" marinette then said "correct."Then auroe walked in an ordered a cup of she tried to drink it she shocked it. she then screamed " I can't even have a cup of coffe." Then the lights flickered and everyone stared at auroe. Then auroe ran out of then then said to Alya"I have to go home and help in the bakery."She then ran out to a alley way and got her costume on. she then webb swinged to the in the agreste manor adrian turned on his tv on saw the news of a electric girl. He then said "Plagg claws out." He then pole valuted to the seen.

thanks for reading. leave a review. sorry for the long wait.


End file.
